Then There Was Thunder
by JetBlue
Summary: In the city of Mushroom Kingdom, crime is an everyday sight for Luigi, but when his brother is killed, Luigi decides that he must take action. AU?


# Then There Was Thunder Chapter One: Prologue #  
A/N: Hello readers. Again, sorry for any inconvenience I have made for you. Anyways, make way for a new super hero fic! That's... that's all I have to say.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the scenario and my OCs.

7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7

A scream. He heard a scream in the alley. It was dark; he couldn't see. He knew the person was in danger, but he was helpless, pathetic, unable to help. It was a daily routine. In Mushroom City, crime was an everyday way of life: thievery, mugging, murderers, conspiracies, poverty, criminal organizations... you name it. He knew all this, but didn't mind. Not at all.

When he got home, he opened the door. It was another hard, depressing day. The brotherly plumbing business was not doing so well, as industrial mega-businesses were over running small ones. Like as mentioned before, life in Mushroom City was dark.

He walked, or rather dragged himself, into his bedroom. Dropping his equipment onto the bed, he sighed. It was sad that he had to live with his brother. Of course, things were usually like that in families: people couldn't survive on their own in the city.

He suddenly noticed something: his brother wasn't with him. He listened, but there was no sound to hear, other than the train that was passing by the apartment complex down the street. It's surprising to him that things weren't well, considering he and his brother saved the mayor from a crime syndicate one day. His brother got a thanks and a kiss on the cheek, but both of those were worthless.

He heard a crash in the bathroom. Quickly, he grabbed the closest weapon-like object, a hammer, and ran into the bathroom. A shadowy figure saw him, adn jumped out of the window, leaving the man alone. Or maybe not. He looked down at the dead body below him. His brother. His brother had benn killed and robbed.

He was filled with anger, and sadness. He cried, kneeling down by his brother. When he had no tears left, he roared. He wept and screamed like a child. His brother was gone.

Mario was dead.

~L~L~L~L~L~

"Time of death: sometime around midnight. I'm sorry for your loss, Luigi," Yoshi says, patting his back. Yoshi was a friend of Mario and Luigi's. He was also a detective in the Mushroom City Law Department.

"We couldn't find a trace of the killer. Also, Mario's wallet is missing, along with his identity, credit card, money, and all the other stuff," he continued.

Luigi fell silent. After a few hours of pain, Luigi called the cops. His face was dull, and he looked emotionless. Even his eyes looked as blank as a fresh sheet of paper. Luigi felt empty.

His brother was his only family. After giving birth to him, as well as Mario (they were in fact twins), their mother died. And when they were fourteen, their father worked in a construction accident when an ape from the circus attacked the worksite. It kidnapped a nearby woman. Their father died saving her and the building. That building was the apartment complex down the street.

"Okay, we're gonna load him up. Toad, Toadette, get over here!" Yoshi ordered.

Two police cadets ran up to Yoshi, both at the same time, "Yes sir!"

"Load him up. We're taking him up for DNA examination," Yoshi informed.

"Got it!" The twins nodded. They lifted up the body and placed it on the mat.

Luigi didn't even bother to stop them; it was pointless anyway. He never got to say goodbye to Mario. He never got to say that he loved him. And now that Mario was gone, he had nothing. Nothing. The word was well acquainted with him; he often heard people say that's what they had.

After the cops left his small house, Luigi sat down on his bed. He was still in his plumber suit, with his green cap, green suit, white gloves, blue overalls and brown boots, which were covered in dirt.

Luigi got up. He had no time to grieve. It was a waste of time. He needed to continue his daily routine. Eat, sleep, work. Eat, sleep, work. Sometimes pay the bills, and buy more food and clothes.

It was boring and tiresome, but it was all he could do. He couldn't grieve. It didn't help. It was just another small crime: dust in the wind. Dust in the wind...

7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7

RING! RING! RING! RING!

Luigi groaned and picked up the phone. He sighed then said, "Luigi Plumbing. How may I help you?"

"Isn't this the Mario Bros Plumbing?" The woman asked. It was Jenny, a koopa, and a loyal customer. She was often clumsy, and broke her belongings often.

"Mario is dead," Luigi grimly replied. There was a long silence. Jenny was obviously shocked.

"Oh," she finally murmered, "Well, my sink isn't working. Can you take a look at it?"

"Sure thing, Jenny," Luigi moaned. He hung up and got ready for another job.

7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7

After Luigi finished his day at work, he went home and called out, "Mario, I'm home."

Then he remembered that Mario was dead. After spending a few minutes in sorrow, Luigi took off his plumber gear. He instead put on a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers. This was because when he went to the Supermarket, he didn't want to look filthy.

He walked down a few streets and went shopping for supplies he needed. He bought some spaghetti, lasagna, pizza, and ravioli. He also bought some other stuff. When Luigi got to the checkout, he handed his items to the clerk, who checked them and put them in bags.

"So, Luigi, could you help me out with a shower problem tomorrow?" The clerk asked.

Luigi, who was looking at something, distantly replied, "Sure, whatever. Just... wait a second."

"What?" The clerk asked.

Luigi walked over to a nearby aisle. He soon came back carrying a punching bag, "I'd like to buy this, please."

"Okay," the clerk checked the item too, "Including that punching bag, your bill is 81 red coins, and 14 blue ones."

Luigi dropped 82 red coins on the table, "Keep the change."

In Mushroom City, you could buy a candy bar with five yellow coins. A blue coin is worth 30 yellow ones, and a red coin was worth 20 blue ones.

Luigi took his food, supplies, and punching bag home. He had to take out his anger on something. The city took his brother, all that he had. He also needed to defend himself. Sure, Luigi already could fight with a hammer, but he was weak. His brother was always there to guide him. Without Mario, Luigi needed to be able to survive.

7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7

"Aye, Luigi! What's up!?" Yoshi shouted, running up to him.

"I'm fine. I just need something," Luigi told him after they had a hug, or what Yoshi called a 'man hug'.

"What is it?" Yoshi asked, "Whatever it is, I'll do it for you."

"Do you have any clues on who Mario's killer is?" Luigi questioned.

"Sorry, Luigi, but it's a dead end. We have no clue. We only have a slight description from an anonymous witness: he described the killer as a shadowy figure in a black cloak."

"No!" Luigi grabbed Yoshi's arm, "No! The killer has to be found. There has to be a clue! Any clue! Tell me you made progress. Tell me he'll get justice! Tell me!"

Yoshi saw the desperate look in Luigi's eyes.


End file.
